Prophecy of the Elements
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: The heroes of Shugazoom are preparing for the greatest war in history. Now, there are new heroes with their powers and a prophecy that spells destruction and sorrow. Can one monkey alter the fate and save the universe... and her life? PLZ R&R! FIRST STORY On Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Prophecy of the Elements

By: pheniox-LOL

Prologue

You know all the story of Shugazoom, and the famous team that protected its inhabitants. Also, you know the evil that threatens its doorstep, everyday.

But do you know of the story of the hidden heroes? The secret warriors that were buried away in secret locations around Shugazoom, locked away for the protection of the universe. The leader, trained to one day awakens them to defeat all evil, will now learn her destiny…

**Learn of the Elements.**


	2. Chapter 2

Prophecy of the Elements 2- Discovery

By: pheniox-LOL

Nova was walking on the borders of Shugazoom City on patrol. Casting her eyes on the clear sky above her and the crystal clear blue water beside her, her mind not focused on the conversation she had with Jinmay earlier.

-Flashback-

She was sitting in the training room with Jinmay, to her about training.

"Nova, how come you are so good at combat?" Jinmay asked changing to hyper-mode, to practice.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Nova asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but tell me one more time, please?" Jinmay said, her eyes sparkling.

"Alright," Nova sighed, crossing her arms across her chest, "it began when I was given to Master Offay as a student, desperate to grow in my already bursting skills. There, I learned how to use my transformers correctly, and created most of my signature moves. Time past and I grew and could soon beat any student in Galaxia, even my master himself. Then, when my master saw fit, he sent me to the Alcamist, where I was finally completed my training and placed to protect Shugazoom." Nova released a breath she didn't know she held, and sighed "There, happy now?"

Jinmay nodded, "Yeah, sorry about having made you tell it again," She looked at the barren training room, "but that story, just inspires me to put my effort into everything. You're like the mother I never had." She bent down hugging her tenderly.

Nova felt that familiar warm, fuzzy feeling inside her chest as she hugged her back, "That makes it all worthwhile girl, all worthwhile."

They pulled apart, smiling at each other, then at the glass window leading to the training room, where their reflections stood.

Nova stood there, gazing at her golden double bound to the glass pane. She felt complete staring at her golden fur and bubble-gum pink eyes. However a flash of light passed through her eyes, her pupils shrinking from the light her eyes took in. She looked at her reflection again, only not to see her original image, but two figures projected on the glass.

One was a male 6 feet tall, his fur a golden complexion exactly like her own, and dark brown eyes. He wore white tunic, with a belt with golden circles embalming it, and a golden crown on his head; a sun-like gem in the center. The other figure was a female, about 5 feet 8 inches tall. Her fur was a dark purple, gleaming like the night sky; and bright bubble gum pink orbs. A long white gown covered her body, with all its feminine curves; and her belt created with silver circles, and a silver crown on her head, a moon gem in the middle.

Both figures smiled at her, happily as if they knew her all their lives. She was about to speak when the light reappeared and when she could see again, she found her reflection staring at her once again.

Nova blinked and rubbed her eyes for a second. Wow, that was weird, Nova thought rapidly blinking her orbs.

"What's wrong?" Jinmay asked, looking at Nova with concern.

"Oh," Nova said snapping out of her thoughts, "Nothing. Now let get this over with before you're late for your date."

Jinmay quickly looked at her simian friend, and blushed, "H-how'd you know?"

Nova smiled sneakily, "I have my ways. As in, I overheard Chiro ask you."

Jinmay ran into the training room, to avoid Nova seeing her red face. Nova laughed as she walked over toward the control panel and set it for level 7.

-End Flashback-

Those people, I feel as if I should know them from somewhere, Nova thought as she stopped walking. She saw a shadowed figure rustling in a bush close by, Formless, Nova thought. She activated her fists and pounced at the plant, only to grab branches and leaves.

Nova thoughts went reeling, where did you… Her questions answered when she saw the figure run to some trees that were on fire, but not disintegrated themselves. She ran into the burning trees, following the shadow yelling "Wait, I'm not going to hurt ya!"

When she reached the grove's center, she found not the figure but a strange object. It appeared to be a large torch hovering in the air, burning bright. Nova, awestruck by the marvel, walked closer toward it. As she got there she noticed a smaller object inside the flames yet it itself was not burning. Nova felt an urge to and pull out the object, so she did.

She reached into the flame and grasped the object, covering it with her fist. When it was fully removed from the flames the torch extinguished itself, as well as the trees surrounding it, their bare trunks unscarred.

Ooook, Nova thought, as she opened her hand and saw the curious object. In her hand was a small gold ring with a flame on the front, it seemed to fit her hand perfectly. Well, she thought, it won't hurt if I just try it on. She slid the ring on her cold metal finger; it seemed to warm her hand up as it sat there, on her ring finger.

She didn't know why but she felt so sleepy all of a sudden, she flew back to the Super Robot barely awake as she landed and entered through the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. She stumbled into the main lobby where Sprx sat, polishing his magnets, humming a Shugazooranian love song. He looked up at her and smiled, "Hey hotstuff," he flirted, "where ya been?"

Nova ignored her frivolous pet name, only concerned with getting to her room before passing out. "I'm going to bed, night."

Sprx lifted his eyebrow up slightly, confused by her behavior as she walked by. He got an idea and used his magnet like a mirror to see Nova walked out of the room, her hips swaying as she walked. He sat there for a second, watching the closed door, drooling a little at Nova's movements, before snapping out of his trance and whipping the drool of his face.

Nova stumbled into her room on her bed completely drained. As she fell asleep, the ring on her finger began to glow a bright yellow.


	3. Chapter 3

Prophecy of the Elements 3- Dreams

By: pheniox-LOL

Nova was standing in what appeared to be a hallway, stretching into the horizon she could see. Out a window, it was nearly dark, and the sun looked to be setting faster than normal,

"Where am I?" Nova said to the darkness that surrounded her. The she heard a scream from one side of the hall. Relying on instinct, she took off running in that direction, hearing scream after scream coming from some poor person. She arrived at a white door, laced with gold framing, where the screaming came from where after some minutes she heard a slit cry. She was about to open the door when she heard something running toward her. She peered into the darkness, to see a tall figure. As it came closer to her she recognized the creature the male figure in that vision she had outside the training room, his golden fur, gleaming in the dark as he ran.

He slid to stop in front of the door she was at, and quickly threw it open and gasped at what he saw. Nova looked around his legs to see the woman in her vision, lying on silver bed with silhouette curtains behind her, holding a bundle in her arms. The male began to step into the room, tears coming to his eyes and a small smile on his lips. He walked over to the woman, sitting down beside her on the bed and kissed her forehead. Nova felling as if she needed to see this, walked over to the bed.

"Hello, Ranger." The male said, stroking her cheek happily

"Hello, Helios." The female said, looking at the bundle in her hands, "I can't believe I did it."

"Yes, you did," Helios smiled with pride, "and I'm so proud of you, honey."

Nova's eyes widened with realization, she had a baby! She thought to herself and kept quiet.

"Yes, yes I know and I am so happy for both of us. Just think Helios, our first child!" Ranger gleamed with happiness and pride. She stood up, carrying the baby over to a bassinet, in front of a ceiling to floor wall of clear windows the large moon shining behind the glass, laying the child in it. Nova could have sworn she had seen that moon before.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Helios said walking over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders comforting her. "But she needs a name."

"Every time I look at her; my heart just fills up with happiness, like thousands and thousands of lights gleaming in my chest. Oh I just wish they could come out!"

Nova looked out the windows to see thousands of stars popping out of nowhere; Ranger looked at the lights in the sky "I wish to name my daughter something to do with the lights in the sky… the stars."

"They do only appear once a year here." Helios said, pondering a name, "Well, what about…"

"Nova." Ranger said happily. Nova gasped at hearing her name, her eyes sparking. No…it couldn't be… could it? She wondered.

Helios stared at her, strangely then shrugged, "Not my first guess but I do like it. Nova, what a beautiful name, but how…?"

"Nova means 'star' and it also means new, because of a new life beginning." Ranger explained turning to her husband, smiling. They looked into each other's eyes for a while before Helios leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Nova took this chance to test her thoughts as she peered into the bassinet and gasped at what she saw.

Inside the cradle was a tiny yellow monkey. She was wrapped in a clean white blanket covered with pink and yellow stars. The baby yawned and opened her sparkling pink eyes, staring at the star mobile over her head. I-It's me, Nova thought, I'm the baby!

Nova looked back at the two adults; so, they must be my parents, she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small squeal from the baby below her, attracting the attention of the smooching parents. They smiled and crowded around the crib, giggling as the baby cooed.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Helios and Ranger turned around to see a figure leaning against the door frame. His fur was a smoky gray, like a darkened storm cloud brewing; his eyes the same shade, but his pupils were bright yellow. He wore a black cape over his back, and a black lightning bolt against his gray chest, a smirk laid his lips.

"What do you want, Storm? I you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of something." Helios sneered at the gray figure, which stood there, smirking. Nova felt as if she's seen him before as well… his attitude so familiar.

"Oh calm down, Sunny! I'm just here to congratulate Ranger on her new baby boy." Storm replied, blowing off Helios' warning and walked right past him, and up to the dark purple female. He grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kisses the back of it.

"Hello, my dear Ranger, you look fantastic."

Ranger rolled her eyes in disgust, "Strom, don't play-Kate me! I'm not the little girl you tried to mate with long ago, she's gone. Plus, I don't think your wife would like you flirting with an old flame."

"A man can try, can't he?" Storm said, moving his head to stare into her pink orbs. Ranger yanked her hand out of Storm's and stood next to Helios. Storm scowled at this, but moved on to the bassinet next to the glass wall. He peered inside and the scowl erased itself into a sly smile, "So…" he started, "you did have a girl after all."

"Yeah, so what's it to ya?" Ranger said, placing one hand on Helios' chest.

"Oh Ranger, it means everything to me… and to my new son…" he said, his back still to the couple, the smile still clinging to his lips.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Helios barked at Storm, "There is NO way MY daughter would ever marry or mate with YOUR SON!" He would have pounced on the grey monkey if Ranger hadn't held him back.

"Oh yes it will… I believe you all are forgetting the prophecy?" Storm was facing the couple now, but his hands were still on the bassinet; the baby sound asleep.

"Storm… that's just a prophecy!" Ranger stated trying to calm down Helios before he, or she, did something they would regret later.

"Believe what you wish, but it clearly states that lightning and fire would mix; since your hubby is a sun god, I suspect this child to a fire guardian. And since my son is a lightning guardian…" he let the sentence fade, implying his thoughts.

At that, Ranger snapped, "HOW DARE YOU! You walk in here unannounced, diss my husband, flirt with me and then try to have MY daughter have an arranged mating? LEAVE NOW, STORM! You've worn out your welcome."

"Fine, deny the undeniable, but the time will come and I'll be waiting." Storm said as he walked out of the room.

The two monkeys' stood there, staring at the doorway where Storm left. Ranger was breathing roughly, still quite tired from her baby's birth not that long ago, she didn't wish to yell at Storm but he left her no choice. Helios came from behind her and caught her as she began to faint from her strength loss, tears streaming down her face like rivers. Helios struggled to comfort her, for he was too upset by Storm's visit; but his wife's tears caused him to put those feelings away until later.

"Oh Helios, he's right! That's what the prophecy claimed! My baby has no freedom as long as she remains here!" Ranger cried, burying her face into Helios' chest.

"Your right, Ranger, but I got an idea on raining on Storm's parade."

"What are you talking about?" Ranger said, wiping away her tears.

"While I was out today, I saw a man by the name of the Alcamist, collecting simians for Shugazoom's future guardians-"

"But she's just a baby!" Ranger cried, holding him tighter.

"Ranger we have no choice! If she stays, the first time she's in season, she be mated to Storm's son… but if she goes, she can live a free life like we wish her to have. We must give her up; even though she may never know us… it's the right thing to do…" Helios said his voice getting braver.

Ranger said nothing, considering her husband's notion. She didn't want her child's life taken from her, but she didn't like the idea of separation from her one and only child. After a few moments, she sighed "Alright… she can go."

"Plus, we can each watch her everyday-" Helios smiled

"- and night." Ranger finished smiling, red streaks down her purple cheeks.

Their moment ended when baby Nova woke up because of the yelling fight, and was now crying.

"If she must go tonight, let these moments be precious." Ranger sighed, going to the baby's side, picking her up, and taking her to the window. Helios followed her coming behind her, grasping her shoulders, looking at the golden baby as she opened her eyes gazing at the stars out the window…

Nova snapped her eyes open and found herself in her room.

What was that? Nova thought, as she sat up in her bed, sweat dripping down her face. She looked over at the clock, 8:00. "Oh shot, I'm late!" She jumped out of bed and made a mad dash for the main control room.

When she got there, the rest of the team was already seated, talking of a new strategy of defeating the newly created skeleton king army. They all stopped and looked at her, giving her that 'Your late' look.

"Nova, not to state the obvious, but do you has an explanation for your tardiness?" Antauri asked.

"I just had some trouble sleeping last night." Nova said, trying to cover herself as she sat down in her pod chair.

"Heh, couldn't stop thinkin' about me huh?" Sprx said, flirt-teasing her.

Nova's temper began to rise and the ring on her finger (she was so tired she didn't take it off) began to glow a dim yellow, "Cool it, Sprx; I'm not in the mood."

"Cause, ya know, I could help ya with that." Sprx countered, lifting his eyebrows in a flirty way.

The ring began to glow even more, "Sprx, you're really pushing my last nerve."

"I can understand why you do though, I am irresistible."

The ring hit overload and Nova stood up, "SPRX WILL YOU STUP UP?" Her hand lit up on fire, and (not seeing it) threw her fist in Sprx's direction, launching a large fireball in the red simian's direction. Sprx gasped in surprise, but moved before the hot comet could hurt him; burning his chair.

Everyone looked at the chair in shock, before turning to Nova with the same look. She gazed at her hands in shock as they extinguished themselves, then backed away from the team and ran out of the room.

"Nova!" Jinmay yelled, as she followed her. The rest of the team ran to Sprx to make sure he was alright.

"Sprx, you okay?" Otto said, helping Sprx off the floor.

"Yeah," he said, wiping the sweat from his face "is Nova okay?"

"Nova, wait please!" Jinmay shouted as she ran behind the yellow monkey, who was now sprinting toward her room. Luckily, Jinmay caught her in front of the door to her room.

"Nova, are you okay? What happened?" Jinmay said touching Nova's shoulder.

"I-I don't know! I just felt all my anger fly through my arm, and when I came to my senses, my hands were on fire!" Nova stuttered, shaking, her hands touching Jinmay's, that's when Jinmay noticed the ring.

"Hey what is that?" Jinmay said, noticing the gold band on Nova's ring finger.

"Oh this?" Nova said, looking at the ring, "I found it, when I was on patrol."

"I've never seen anything like it before." Jinmay said, looking closer at the object before pulling back as the ring began to smoke.

Nova shrieked and ran into her room, locking it behind her.

"Nova? NOVA!" Jinmay yelled as she began to punch and kicked the door. When the door finally collapsed, she gasped at the sight. Just about then, the team caught up with her.

"Jinmay are you alright?" Chiro asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

Jinmay said nothing but pointed into Nova's room, shock etched into her face. The team peered into the room and gasped as well.

Nova's room was pretty much untouched; accept for the one back wall which had been burned out. Nova's female figure seemed to leave a large hole in the metal, but she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Prophecy of the Elements 4- Prophecy

By: pheniox-LOL

The team stood in Nova's room, gaping at the burned wall.

"But….but how? It takes at least 10,000,000 degrees to burn the new hyper armor!" Otto said grabbing his head in shock.

Jinmay looked down at the floor, in thought, and then her eyes widened in realization "The ring!"

Chiro turned and looked back at her, "What ring?" "Nova had a ring on her finger before she ran in here, and it was smoking." Jinmay said.

"A ring? Interesting…" Antauri said, still examining the wall, "What did this ring look like?"

"It was gold, with a red, orange and yellow flame on it," Jinmay said, "but how are we gonna find Nova?"

"Could we use her tracking device?" Sprx asked, turning from the wall. "It is possible." Gibson said, as he ran to the central control room; the team following him.

When they got there, Gibson already was scanning Shugazoom for Nova's signal, the computer bleeped, "Scanners indicate that Nova is headed for the Savage Lands, in a hurry for that matter."

"Why the Savage Lands," Chiro asked, "Isn't that were the Alcamist created you guys?"

"Yes, Chiro, but why go there? The place seems un inhabited now, especially after we defeated Skeleton King."

"Maybe Nova knows." Jinmay said, staring at the screen.

"We have to follow her. She could be in trouble by herself!" Sprx said worriedly.

"Still the decision lies with you Chiro." Antauri said, turning to the boy.

"Gibson set the coordinates for the Savage Lands, we're going after her. Monkeys Mobilize!" Chiro commanded. As the monkey went to their posts, Jinmay took a seat in Chiro's chair, strapping herself in. Sprx was about to go up his tube when he turned back to the monitor and spoke to no one in particular, "Hold on, Nova, we're coming for ya."

Jinmay, who tried hard not to listen, stared at Sprx's red tube after he went up. She flushed, of course she knew Sprx liked Nova… a lot, but she never knew how much. The passion in his voiced moved her a bit, and she was a little shocked, but kept quiet about it.

Oh Nova, if only you knew how much he cared…

Nova dashed through the cave entrance into the Savage Lands and stood looking at the over view of the lush green and black jungle. She had to figure out the ring, her dream, her parents they all swarmed in her head. She figured that the best place to start getting answers was in the beginning with the Alcamist. She jumped off the cliff and used her jet pack to fly to the Alcamist lab. Once there she touched the door, opening it, and stepped inside.

"Now where do I look?" She thought out loud to herself, he voice echoing through the empty halls, scanning the room with her eyes. The ring began to glow again, "Huh?" Nova said as her hand lifted and began leading her through the darkness, the ring burning bright. It led her right to a large stone wall.

"Okay, is this some type of joke? It's a wall! Oh my gosh, I'm talking to a ring…" Nova said, worried about her mental health. The ring flashed and a secret doorway opened, "Well, didn't see that comin'." She began to walk down the stairway hidden inside, but forgot to close the door.

Right about then the Hyperforce entered the Alcamist Lab, "She walked this way," Gibson whispered as they walked along the silent path. "What could a ring have to do with Nova running off?" Chiro thought out loud. "Honestly, Chiro, I have no idea." Antauri said as they walked, "yet life is like a puzzle, pieces we do not understand now, we may need later."

The lights on Gibson's scanner began to beep louder and louder until-click- the device shut down. "Well this is rather intriguing." Gibson said as he fiddled with the device, but it would not turn on.

"Hey guys," Jinmay said from the other side of the hall, "Look at this!" The team walked to Jinmay and she had her eyes on the open wall, "I think she went that away."

Nova made her way down the spiral staircase, her silver palm brushing against the brown aging stone. Each stair took her higher and higher into the sticky, humid air around the tower. After climbing several steps she reached the top where a door stood. It was worn-out yellow, age getting to the color, but at the top.

Room of Elements

Only to be opened by a true guardian…

Who is this 'Guardian'? Nova thought, her hand flew to the doorknob, the ring glowing bright.

She walked into the room and saw nothing in it, except a small chest. She walked up to it, and blew some dust off of it. The gold paint began to glisten, and there were world written on the top of the lid. "Hope Chest, to my daughter, Nova; only to be opened when she is ready." Nova said aloud, reading the inscription as she opened the chest to find a large scroll.

"What! I DON'T GET IT! I mean, what's the big deal about a lousy piece of paper?" Nova said to no one, as she began to unravel it. The inside of the scroll was covered with writing, from top to bottom, and a golden letters written across the top

Prophecy of the Elements

"Prophecy of what? Elements who? What's going on?" Nova screamed to the darkness around her, and then she heard footsteps coming up the staircase. She peered over the ledge to see her teammates climbing up, slowly, and she began to panic. She could face them now, after running off, they must be worried sick! She thought, and quickly looked around the room. She ran over to a blank wall and the ring began to glow. She used the ring like a fire pen and wrote a message on the wall, before the ring burning again and she teleported out of the tower.

As the team made their way up the stairs, even though they were silent, their minds were reeling. Chiro was thinking of why Nova would come here, Antauri was concentrated on feeling Nova's presence. Gibson was pondering why his tracker shut down, Otto was not really thinking of anything except climbing the stairs, Sprx was thinking of how he never got the chance to tell Nova his feelings * and Jinmay was busy trying to think of ways to get Sprx and Nova together.

They hurried up the stairs, faster as they heard rock cutting and started smelling smoke. When they reached the top they ran into the room, they saw a blinding light (as Nova was teleporting) and when they could see again the room was empty.

"What happened?" Chiro said, his eyes still adjusting from the light.

"Nova was here," Antauri said, "I felt her presence."

Sprx walked over to the wall, "Yeah she was here, guys. Look."

The team came over to the wall, and saw Nova's note, the wall still smoking from the heat of the ring.

Monkey team,

I'm sorry to worry you, but things are happening that I can't let them slide. I feel as if I'm destined for something important, and I won't stop until my questions are answered. I think I discovered a truth about my parents… that I had them. I'm not giving upon my team; I just need to find out who I am. I need to do this on my own…

Nova

"I don't believe this." Otto mumbled, "Nova's leaving us…"

"No." Sprx said, turning to the team, "She needs to do this." The team understood, but with sad hearts began to walk out of the room. Sprx was about to leave when he turned back, and whispered "Hurry, Nova. I'm waiting for ya." Then with a heavy hearted sigh, he walked out the door.

Nova stood on a rock peak, staring over the Lab as her friends walked out. She saw the weary on their faces, the disbelief in their eyes. She knew this was what best, but… she'd be back one day, right. Before she could change her mind she ran out of the Savage Lands.

By sunset, she ran all the way to Shugazoom Park, it was mainly deserted at this time. She slowed to a stop near a grove under Ranger 7's gleaming light, giving her rest. She reached into her arm, an open space where she hid the scroll. Opening it, she laid it out on the smooth rock surface, scanning it with her eyes. She wiped some sweat of her head and yawned.

So… sleepy… was her last coherent thoughts before sleep over came her, and she passed out on top of the scroll.

However, she didn't know the bright pink eyes that stared at her…


	5. Chapter 5

Prophecy of the Elements-5: Questions and Answers

By: pheniox-LOL

Nova stirred from her deep sleep, and began to open her eyes. She looked around her, trying to figure out her strange environment. She was lying on a dark royal day-bed, a purple pillow tucked under her head. She sat up, holding her head from a slight headache, and turned around to better her view.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at the ivory-white pillars around the perimeter of the walless room, a full gleaming moon light on one side; a blazing sun on the other. Gold and silver adorned the ceiling, and miraculous art of battles. Nova gaped at the breath-taking surroundings.

Just then, Nova heard a gong sound and the doors behind her open to see two silver fans standing beside the purple figure with bright pink eyes, similar to her own. She was wearing a white gown with a silver belt. Her hair braided onto her ponytail, a tiara with a moon shaped crystal sitting on her head. Silver slippers on her feet, her eyes warm and almost misty.

"Hello there, darling." The figure said sweetly, a slight southern accent creeping into her voice.

"Hello." Nova said, still in a little shock.

The figure snapped her fingers and a silver platter of fruit and small foods appeared behind her, levitated by invisible servants.

"You must be hungry, after tiresome run," she said sitting down on a bed opposite of Nova's. "Here, eat something. May we have some privacy please?" The fans floated out of the room and purple curtains strewn over the opening.

"You're the woman in my dream, aren't you?" Nova said, fully sitting now.

The figure picked a piece of chocolate off the silver tray and put it in her mouth, after she swallowed she answered, "I see you received the vision, and yes, I am. I am Ranger, controller and guardian of Ranger 7 and of tidal currents. You can call me mom though."

"Mom?" Nova whispered, before getting up and hugging Ranger. "You're- You're my mother?"

"Yes, I am. It's so good to see you again, my little star." Ranger hugged Nova back, tears coming from her eyes.

After a few minutes of reunion, the two females split, small smiles on their faces.

"I-I thought I didn't have a mother." Nova questioned, wiping her eyes to keep tears from falling.

Ranger stoked the side of her cheek, "It's a long story, my star."

"Tell me about it." Nova took a seat

"Alright," Ranger sighed, "It began when I was 16… I was training to one day become guardian, hunting wild game in the black night. I needed perfect eyesight in the dark. Well that's another story, but it all began on my final training session."

Flashback-

"I can't believe this is my final hunt till I'm a guardian!" Ranger said happily sharpening her arrow tips.

"Yeah, final grade, big whoop. You know what happens after this, right?" her mentor the goddess of hunt said.

"Yeah, I'll be a GUARDIAN!" Ranger screamed, standing up and twirling around in circles.

"Hey, hey, keep your cool, girl." Ranger sat down. "What I meant," the goddess said, "was you become available."

"Huh?" Ranger said

The goddess sighed, "You know, the free bird, the bachelorette, the untouched one."

"Oh, you mean marriage." Ranger said, "Well that's not happening."

"What?" the huntress spat.

"I mean, I don't need a man in my life. I mean look at me! I'm the best hunter in the cosmos!"

"Yeah," the goddess said.

"I've got my life set out in front of me!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"And, I'm perfectly happy." Ranger finished shaking an arrow in the huntresses face.

"Ha ha, I don't think you understood me." The goddess said, stopping her sharpening wheel, "I meant you might be given away to a man."

Ranger stopped, a look of denial on her face, "Wh-what?" she stuttered, "Given away? You mean… a forced marriage?"

The huntress blew on the flaming arrow head, "Bingo."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ranger panicked, "This can't happen to me! Why me?"

"Well," the huntress started, "usually guardians ever marry for love. It's usually the good ones who go first, and since you're 'the best hunter in the cosmos'; they are probably set you up first."

The huntress turned around to try and finish her reasoning, she found Ranger gone.

"Ranger, RANGER!"

Ranger had taken off when the huntress turned her back, she couldn't believe it. Her entire world came crashing down around her, everything she knew changed. She wouldn't be the strong guardian she dreamt of, just some stupid housewife, fought over life a trophy!

She didn't realize where she was moving; her mind obviously occupied at the moment, and found herself in the middle of a barren field. She was worried, upset and now… lost. Great, Ranger thought as she heard a sound behind her. When she turned, the sky began to grow dark with clouds. Ranger squinted to see in the thick black air, she felt a cold breath on her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Hello, my dear."

Ranger gasped, spinning toward the dark, husky voice and came face to face with another monkey. It was Storm (of course she didn't know his name, then). "Who are you?" She said, trying to prevent the nervousness from creeping into her tone.

"My name is Storm, but a better question to ask, who are you?" the male's pupils seemed to dance across her figure, a slight smirk upon his lips.

"R-Ranger. My name is Ranger." She didn't know why she was so scared. It was either Storm's suggestive eyes or her own weakness from running, she was struggling for breath.

The shadowy figure crept behind her and slithered his hands on her hips, "It's a pleasure to meet you…" His hands moved to the back of her hunting kirtle and began to undo the buttons, licking her neck hungrily "…Ranger." Ranger felt her energy begin to evaporate from her body as this, stranger touched her. She stumbled out of his arms and fell to the ground. She threw her arm over her chest, trying to hold up the article of clothing. Storm was now next her on the ground trying to pry the kirtle from her weak grip. She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her hand and placed it on his side. Ranger felt as if she was going to pass out when she heard a loud swish and she felt Storm's hand let her go. She slightly turned her head to see another monkey with a golden sword propped on Storm's neck, as if he was threatening him. Storm's face looked furious before he vanished, as the sky began to clear up. She saw the stranger turn to her, before she blacked out.

"Madam, are you alright?"

Ranger moaned as she open her eyes, the bright sunlight piercing through her weak eyes. She felt as if a truck hit her, no energy what so ever. She looked at the figure knelt down to her. It was a young boy about her age, maybe little older; with gleaming golden fur and deep chocolate eyes, staring at her with concern. She immediately sat up and tried to speak but found her body very sore. "Yeah," she finally managed to say, "I'm ok."

"Good," the yellow male said, "for a while there I thought you were hurt." He sat down next her, smiling slightly. "I'm Helios, by the way." He said, sticking out his hand to shake hers. Ranger smiled and shook Helios' hand, "I'm Ranger."

As Ranger shook Helios' hand, she seemed to feel better, as if his touch was giving her energy. There was something about him that made her like him, he was so… attractive. Helios retracted his hand from hers, and his smile slightly vanished. "Umm… you might wanna put your clothes back on."

"Hmmm?" Ranger mumbled, and then she noticed her kirtle beginning to slip from her grip. "Oh! Sorry." She fumbled. Helios covered his eyes, as Ranger slipped her garment back on. "Thanks."

"No problem." Helios said, uncovering his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. "Here, eat this. It'll give you energy." Ranger stared at the object before picking it up and examining it more. "What is it?" She asked, the object was dark brown and had begun to melt in her hand. "Chocolate." Helios said, he tilted his head, "You've never eaten chocolate before?"

"No, we were only given fruit at the training ground." Ranger said slipping the chocolate between her lips. The taste was divine, almost delicate, the smooth texture as it melt in her mouth and slowly traveled down her throat. "Mmmmm," Ranger moaned licking her lips, "that stuff is good! Got anymore?" She asked reaching for his pocket. "Hey," Helios said as he pushed her hand away, "this stuff is for emergencies! Too much can make you sick."

"Oh." Ranger sighed, slightly disappointed.

Helios stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants in a nervous matter, "Umm, I guess you're better now. I better be going" he said, picking up his things. Ranger tried to stand up, but only fell into Helios' arms. They both stared at each other in embarrassment, because Ranger's hand had accidentally landed on his chest. Oh how Ranger loved his touch! Her mind was reeling as their stare deepened.

"Uhhhh..." Helios' stuttered, "Maybe I should escort you home?"

"Yeah, ummm thank you." Ranger mumbled, her cheeks blaring red.

"You said you lived in the training grounds?" Helios questioned, "On the other side of the forest?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we should get there by at day-break tomorrow." He said, picking her up bridal style as he began to walk. He was silent for a while, mainly because she was too embarrassed. After a few minutes of silence, gathered the courage to speak.

"Sooo… how did you find me?"

"Oh, I was out exploring the countryside for my father, Alistar"

"Your father is Alistar?" Ranger almost shouted. Chaos was the guardian over all things, master over all guardians.

"Yes, I'm in training to become the god of the sun."

"Well, that's awkward." Ranger gawked.

"What?" Helios asked, looking at her bright pink eyes.

"I'm in training to become the guardian of the moon."

"You are?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, I guess it's fate then." Helios said, smiling.

"Yeah," Ranger said, looking away, "Fate."

There was suddenly a loud howl, and something ruffled the bushes near-by. Helios was poised, alert, as he scanned the area with his eyes. All of a sudden, a large wolf jumped from the bush and began to growl. Helios' eyes narrowed at the creature as he slightly set Ranger down near a tall oak tree near the path.  
"Stay here." He commanded his voice hard-set and almost emotionless.

He slowly approached the beast, and pulled out his golden sword. As soon as the creature saw the metal it attacked savagely. Helios fought it off as best he could, whipping his blade to deflect the creature's mighty jaws. Finally the wolf bit his teeth into Helios' side. Helios screamed in pain as he fell over clutching his side, as if he was dying. The wolf was about to attack him again, when he noticed Ranger. She froze upon instinct as the beast walked over to her and began to sniff her fur. Ranger was still too weak to move, and these actions only made her weaker. The wolf rose his paw up in the air to scratch Ranger when it was propelled sideways, a golden sword sticking out of his side.

Ranger stared in shock at the dead beast, unsure it was safe to move. "Ranger!" she heard a voice cry, she turned to see Helios, clutching his bloody side standing, "Are you alright?"

"Me?" She muttered, "Oh I'm fine. What about you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said smiling, "It's only a little pain." Suddenly he folded over grunting and groaning to his self.

Ranger looked at the darkening sky, "Listen. It's getting dark, and we don't want to run in with more wolves. I'll set up camp, here. You rest." She said holding him steadily, as her tail pulled the bloody golden sword from the carcass of the wolf.

"But your-" Helios started

"No 'buts'. I'm fine."

Ranger had done a pretty good job, setting up camp. Helios was lying on the dead wolf's hide she had skinned for a bed. She had a small fire going and had set off to find something to help his wound.

"Hey." Ranger said, as she walked through the grove, "I found some bark to help that bite of yours." She placed the bark against his fur as he held it there. "Now, if only I had some bandages." She thought aloud. She looked down at her kirtle and began to rip a portion of it off.

"What are you doing?" Helios said, nervously.

"Bandages." Ranger said simply as she wrapped the bandage with the wood around his side.

"Thanks." Helios said, not looking her in the eye, like he usually did.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her voice sweetening slightly.

"Uhhh, nothing. Yeah, nothing!" Helios countered. He didn't want to say it, but Ranger's leg had brushed against his, and his senses were driving him wild. He looked at her face, the fire gleaming against the purple and pink of her fur and eyes beautifully. He raised his hand and brushed his palm along the side of her cheek, the color tinting red slightly.

Ranger's instincts were kicking into overdrive when he touched her, she really did love him when all is said and done. The full moon gleaming above them only added to the awkward, romanticness of the scene.

Finally Helios couldn't resist any longer; he pulled Ranger down toward him for a deep, passionate kiss.

Ranger tensed for a moment, but then relaxed into his touch as he roamed his hands over her body. She had never felt such intimacy before and it was like poison, killing her slowly, addicting her. She placed her hands on his cheek to return the kiss as he began to strip the gown from her body.

That was Ranger's definite full moon night.

The next morning they reached the training grounds, where Ranger was immediately scolded for running off. The huntress shooed her off to her room on the way there, she noticed Helios still beside her. They smiled at each other, happily, and there was aloud trumpet heard. They dashed to the nearest window to see a tall figure with white fur and bright gold eyes.

"Dad!" Helios screamed and took off running to reach him; he stopped and grabbed Ranger's hand happily. "C'mon."

They dashed to the courtyard and right up to the figure.

"Helios?" the figure asked his voice deep and heavy. "There you are! I've been looking you boy! Where have you been?"

"Father, I'm alright." He lead Ranger closer to the white man, "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Ranger." He said sweetly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, madam."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Alistair." She said, shaking his hand.

His gaze sank to her stomach, "I see I am expecting a grandchild, am I?"

Ranger immediately blushed and held her stomach lightly, "I believe so." She mumbled, still in shock that she was pregnant.

"Well we must celebrate then! I believe my son and this woman are worthy of their guardian fates!"

Suddenly a huge black mist entered, and appeared a black figure with red eyes.

"Oh no you don't." the figures voice edged.

"Ranger is my page's rightful mate!" Behind the figure stood Storm, a greedy look in his eyes.

"Never Death," Alistiar declared, "My son has won this woman's heart. She shall stay with us!"

A brutal argument broke out between the two, until finally Ranger screamed.

"ENOUGH! This is what I was afraid of! I am not a prize to be won! I will decide who I go with!"

There was a horrible silence as Ranger caught her breath, and after a few moments of thought, she picked Helios. Death was enraged.

"You foolish girl, you picked wrong!"

He sent a mist after her that engulfed her, and when Helios fanned it off, she had a black flame on her beginning to swell stomach.

"When you bear this child, it will be your demise. On the strike of 12, on her 18 birthday, it will be hexed under my control, and it will kill you all!" He laughed demonically. Then he and Storm vanished.

Helios helped Ranger off the ground and she began to cry, "There, there child." Alistair comforted, "I'm afraid I cannot remove Death's command but I can do this." He reached his handover her scar and removed it to see the black flames, changed to bright orange and yellow ones.

"It's a spell that allows it to fight Death's spell. Whether it wins… is up to it alone."

Ranger and Helios look at each other, then down at their expected child

End flashback

"Wow." Nova said, shocked everything.

"Nova." Ranger said, hugging her daughter, "I love you, and don't worry about Death's threat. He was slayed by Alistair. There is so much more I wish to tell, but now is not the time. Rest now, darling."

Nova rested her head on the soft pillows of the purple day bed and began to doze.

"Good night, my star." Ranger cooed, "You'll see your father in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Prophecy of the Elements 6: Mission

By: pheniox-LOL

Nova sighed lightly in her sleep, turning over lazily as her dream continued. She was sitting by the lake dangling her feet over the edge, the sun shining down on the sparkling clear water. The Hyperforce was there too, playing and splashing around. Suddenly she felt someone splash, and get her soaked. She held up her hand to block the waves of water from touching her face, she saw a red, dripping wet figure crawl up beside her. She opened her eyes to see, none other than Sprx there, smiling sheepishly at her. She, of course, smiled back. All at once, he began to lean in to kiss her. Nova, too wrapped up in the moment, instinctively lean in as well. Just as their lips would meet, a lightning bolt struck the ground between them. When Nova opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness.

Nova stood on what seemed to be a rocky cliff surrounded by a pit of fire. She shot her head around, dazed and confused, trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly, she felt a hand come from the dark and grab her. She tried to scream, just to hear any sound, but another hand covered her mouth. She turned to see a monkey in front of her with a pale yellow fur, similar to her own, and electric blue eyes. For a while they just stared at each other, until a slight smirk grew on the stranger's face. She felt electricity pump through her veins, and she fell to the ground and blacked out. She shot up on the cool, violet bed, gasping for air.

_That vision… _she thought_. _Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure standing in the entrance way of the room. She jumped out of bed and into a fighting stance. The figure held up its hands to show surrender, so Nova knew that it wasn't hostile. As the figure stepped forward into the torch lit chamber, it chuckled,

"Now why would I hurt my own daughter?"

Nova eyes widened at sight of the golden monkey with dark chocolate eyes that were almost black in the night and a large dark blue pendant around his neck.

"…Father?" she spoke quietly, as if the golden male would run away if she changed her tone.

He ran over to Nova, and hugged her tenderly, stoking her head delicately. Nova stood there, shocked by the male's actions, however slowly began to hug the man back.

A while later, they separated, the golden male almost beaming with joy. He gazed at her, examining her features, until he spoke.

"You really do have your mother's eyes." He said happily, wiping the tears that had begun to fall from behind Nova's pink glass eyes. Nova felt… strange. She never imagined her father like this. It was almost like, she didn't want him.

Suddenly Nova saw the male be struck upside the head by the butt of a sword. He collapsed on the ground, out cold. She gasped and looked up at the shadowed attacker, only to see the exact same male. Nova looked questionably at the attacker who then got down on one knee to Nova's level. He looked her straight in the eyes, not gazing at her as the other figure did. Nova then realized that he was waiting to see if she would recognize him. She then spoke, in her normal tone, "Thank you… Helios."

The man then smiled warmly and hugged her tightly, as a welcome sign.

"I'm sorry." He said at last, "but, there are Lightning imposters about. I'm afraid I haven't been watching my daughter as inventively as I should."

"I understand." Nova said, "So… this guy is-"

"A Lightning imposter," he finished ripping off the blue pendent. The male then glowed and transformed in to what appeared to be an electrical monster, his body sparking every now and then.

"They're minions of the Lightning Empire; their pendants can be programmed to look like other people. That why they are so powerful."

"Wow…" she said awestruck

"However now they are two powerful, and have now conquered and killed most its leaders. Our only hope is to defeat the Emperor and take the clans back."

He then reached into thin air and pulled out the prophecy, "This will help you do it."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You, Nova, are the only one who can defeat the Lightning Emperor."

"Dad, no disrespect… but why me?"

Helios sighed, "A long time ago, when the clans were still free, my father was keeper of the peace. The called him Alistar, or in our clan language, 'all powerful', he reigned control over the actions of the guardians. He was a great man; however, not much could be said about his older brother, Destro. Destro was called 'destroyer of clans', and he like his name he is the cause of the Lightning clan's superiority. He favored the Lightning clan for its ruthless leaders and brutal living. He sided with them and led an attack against all clans, wiping the elemental warriors out. Alistar tried to stop him by transporting him to another dimension; however, he was transported as well. Before he disappeared, he said that only the elementals would find him again. "

"Elementals? You mean there's more?" Nova said, curiously.

"Oh yes, Nova." Helios said, "Other guardians."

He was about to continue when they heard a noise down the hallway and Helios grabbed Nova into his arms and spun her ring.

She was covered with a blinding light and she felt a surge of power run through her veins. When the light faded, she felt… weird. She looked around to realize she was closer to the ceiling then she was before. She looked down and was shocked. She was taller, so much taller; she was about 5'7", and was wearing a seamless white gown that curved to her body and breast. Wait, she thought, I have what? It was like Nova original body was switched with a model's; only her fur and her mechanics.

"What happened to me," she said to her father beside her. She was surprised to see he was with Ranger. He took her hand, brought it to his face and kissed the back of the gleaming silver metal.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" She implied as he lowered her hand.

"Well I was about to when you walked in." He replied.

Ranger glanced over at Nova and her eyes became misty again. "Oh Nova," she sighed, her eyes seemed to pierce through Nova's soul, "you look beautiful." The two parents looked at each other, "It's about time you knew."

The three monkeys walked all the way down a torch-lit hallway, up several staircases to a glowing chamber containing a large crystal ball in the center.

"Ugh," Nova moaned, "What a time to wear high heels."

"My child, allow me the pleasure of showing you, the All-Seeing Orb of the Elements."

"Wow," Nova gaped at the green-glowing ball

"This is where the guardians gaze over the galaxy and cosmos. Since the guardians are not allowed to be seen by any mortallas, (a/n: non-elements) this is how we view the world."

Nova gazed into the glass, the swirling green mist almost hypnotizing her. "So, to see someone, all you need to think their name?"

Ranger looked at her, surprised she guessed so easily, "Yes."

Nova took one look into the ball, and then to her parental figures, "So where do I find these other Elementals?"

Helios went over to the ball, "Here," he said pointing to the picture in the green orb.

Nova peered into the mist to see, "That's Shugazoom, the park construction site."

Nova hiked up a rocky cliff, on the off-site of the park. She had on a cloak that her mother gave her, that camouflaged her body, making her almost invisible. She then sneaked past several large builders and over to a large hole in the ground, several diameters wide. She then began to run and jumped into the hole like a flying squirrel, sailing into the darkness below. She flipped and landed on her feet after falling for a few seconds.

She walked few feet before coming in contact with a sealed door; on it was written a name.

_Demetria Pikko Calico_

She then saw an inscription under that, _to awaken the element; find the element._

Nova thought for a second then felt the wall and noticed a hole. She then

She **then reached down and picked up two rocks, similar in size and weight. She carefully placed each rock on equal sides of the scale. **  
**The door began to glow as a word began to form on the ground… BALANCE.**  
**And the door opened. **  
**"Bingo." Nova muttered, as she walked into the cavern behind the arch and the only thing in the room was a pod of earth in the center. Nova walked over to it and placed her hand on the capsule, and began to mumble "Awaken Elemental"**  
**And at that moment the Earth awakened.**  
**"What is going on?" Chiro yelled over the blaring alarm, signaling trouble in Shugazoom. **  
**Gibson was busy tapping away at the monitor, trying to analyze the situation. He turned off the alarm and stared at the blue screen which collecting millions of red dots.**  
**"There's an earthquake, level 5, all over **Shugazoom."  
**"Any injuries?" Antauri asked.**  
**"No, the citizens are proceeding to shelters. One thing bothers me though."**  
**"What would that be?" **  
**"No Attack."**  
**"What? No formless? Nothing?"**  
**"I have no idea what's causing the tremors, however I have found what I believe to be the source." Gibson explained, pointing to a clustered area of red on the screen. "Shugazoom Park, construction site." **  
**"Alright, get the team together, Monkey's Mobilize!"**  
**Nova kept her ground as the room shook around her, and the pod opened to reveal a monkey like herself. This monkey had grass-green fur with magenta- red eyes and hair to match. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head, yawning. He then looked over at Nova,**  
**"HI!" **  
**Nova removed her hood, smiling at the girl. "Hello, my names Nova, the fire element?"**  
**"Oooh, you're the one who's supposed to awake me! Nice to meet cha, oh fearless leader!"**  
**"Uhhhh… you're welcome. Your name is Demetria?"**  
**"Uh-huh! Just call me Demi."**  
**Suddenly more trembling, "Ok, you're awake, you can stop doing that." Nova said, trying to stand.**  
**"Ummm," Demi said, "That's not me."**  
**There was a blinding blue light, followed by the sound of engines.**  
**"Oh no," Nova said, placing the hood back over her head, becoming invisible again. **  
**"Uh-oh, that's not good. I'm not still dreaming am I?" Demi said, wiping her eyes.**  
**The robot landed and out preceded the hyper force perplexed by the situation. Gibson's scanner had been blaring like crazy with signs pointing to Demi saying 'Source!' "Um, I think that's the source", Otto said pointing to the girl, then another tremble. However, Demi was only focused on Otto. His green fur, his onyx eyes she found so… hypnotizing. **  
**Faster than anything, Demi raced out her bed and over to the handsome simian, "Hi." She said dreamily, floating above the ground for a few seconds, hearts zooming around her. **  
**"Um, hi." Otto said a little creeped out by the strange girl's actions.**  
**Meanwhile Nova was pacing by the super robot, trying to think of a way out. **  
**"C'mon, Nova! Think,Think!" She mumbled as she was struck with an idea.**  
**"I'm sorry, SR." Nova said, as her hand caught fire; flying up to the engine and set off a spark; causing an explosion. **  
**"What on Shugazoom-?" Chiro asked as the team turned to see the robot. Nova, invisible, flew over to Demi, "Bend us outta here!" She whispered.**  
**"Ok!" Demi said. She balled her fists, and breathed slowly, as the rock twisted around her, into flying platform and shot up in the air and through the cave top to the surface. Nova then removed her cloak and pointed toward the ocean. "Head there," a simple command.**  
**And the platform darted off. **  
**"Well, I checked the damages," Otto said, rubbing the last bit of oil off his hands, "and something overheated the engines. It's fixed now, but I saved the damage for you to look at." Otto said.**  
**The team crowded around the burnt engine in awe, it was almost completely black with burn marks. **  
**"That's impossible," Gibson said running his fingers through the soot, "It would have to take at least 4000 degrees for the robot to sustain these markings."**  
**"What could generate that kind of heat?" Jinmay asked.**  
**"Nothing short of a flamethrower." Otto answered.**  
**Sprx got down on one knee and looked at the damage, he could have sworn he'd seen this burns before. His mind flashed back to the Alchemist lab and the writing on the wall…**  
**Nova! He thought, she's BACK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Chapter 7 is here! -fanfare- **

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE MONKEY TEAM, just everything else ^^;**

Prophecy of the Elements 7- Awaking Water

Nova and Demi landed on a mostly quiet and uninhabited part of Shugazoom's shore. The air smelled of sea salt and the sand smooth and pristine, of light tan color. The sun was setting, adding a touch of red to the brown cliffs, where they discovered a cave.

"We'll have to set up camp here or the night." Nova said, taking off her invisibility cloak.

"Who were those guys?" Demi asked.

Nova thought about her answer, not really knowing what to say. Should she tell her about the team? What would she think? _Best to avoid the topic_, she decided. "Maybe I can get a fire going."

Nova folded the cloak around her arm and dropped it on the sandy floor of the cavern. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Demi blink blankly and nodded her head rapidly, vibrating. "Can I look around the cave for a while?"

"Ok, but keep hidden." Nova said as she turned to face her, the sun behind her. "I'm gonna get some firewood."

She then started to walk down the beach, sighing at everything happening. "You did the right thing." Nova looked around to see her father, or a translucent version of her father.

"Dad," Nova beamed as a smile crossed her face, "Is it normal that I see through you?"

"It's only because I'm losing my power." Helios said as his eyes cast to the ground.

Now Nova was confused, "But the sun doesn't disappear when it sets it continues to shine just not on Shugazoom, so why are you losing power?"

Helios' eyes glanced at her with a slight frown, "You'll understand soon, Nova. No one is omniscient. We all have times of strength and weakness. It's our nature." His appearance was a simple outline, a spectral stare coming from his eyes.

"What? Wait, dad. I don't understand!" Nova called as he vanished just as the sun disappeared over the sparkling blue water.

Nova stared at the spot where her fraternal figure once stood. What had he meant about strength and weakness? How could someone so powerful suddenly be so weak? The though caused her brain to tumble and crash, she just couldn't process it.

"The time has come." Nova shot around to attack whatever it was only to see Demi standing there. She looked flustered at Nova's fist about 2 inches from her own.

Nova flushed as she recognized her, "Oh, Demi uhhhh, sorry." She threw both arms behind her hands and smiled innocently.

Demi smiled back and nodded, "It's ok. C'mon there's someone here for ya!" She grabbed Nova's arm and dragged her back to the cave.

When they got there, Nova recognized her mother standing there holding something in her hands.

"Miss Ranger, were here!" Demi said as she bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Demetria. Nova, it's time to awake water; however, this element is very tricky. Water is the element of knowledge and in order to succeed at allying it, you must be able to match its intelligence."

Nova nodded to show her understanding.

"Good, now you'll both need these." Ranger handed them both a small device. "There respirators, these will allow you to somewhat breathe underwater."

Nova silently thanked her for the excuse not to use the monkey team equipment. She didn't want Demi questioning where she got them from.

"I shall cover your tracks so no one will know of your mission. Once you enter the water you must follow the current to the caverns of Atlanicamaron, there you'll find the water chamber."

"Seems easy enough," Demi said happily.

"The cavern is guarded by a terrible monster."

"It's never easy, is it?" Nova said shaking her head.

"You will need to outsmart the beast at its own game to pass. Good luck and Alistar speed girls."

Nova and Demi bowed respectfully and started towards the water.

"Alistar, bless us." Ranger bowed her head; silently praying, raising her arms as a heavy fog began to roll in.

Sprx was sitting on top of the Super Robot, his head pounding with questions and worries. Nova was in Shugazoom, and he was going crazy over her. He was barely surviving training and flight practice, something he could do with his eyes closed and one arm tied behind his back. He sighed, he knew Nova had to do this and he respected that. But he just couldn't shake this feeling she was in danger.

"Sprx, are you alright?" Sprx turned to see Gibson standing at the doorway of the neck a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine brain-strain." Sprx said, turning back to the city lights, a far-off gaze in his eyes.

Gibson looked down at the ground. The team had been concerned about Sprx since Nova left. They assigned him to try and help Sprx through his faze. He was baffled by the command because he and Sprx were never close, most of the time they were enemies.

"Are you sure? If there's anything I can do-"

"I'm fine Brain-Strain, really."

Gibson thought for a few minutes then proceeded to gaze at the star filled sky about a relatively quiet Shugazoom City. "The stars are very beautiful tonight."

Sprx lifted his heavy head to look at the light filled sky above them. "It really is."

Sprx shifted before looking at Gibson, "Hey, sorry about the trouble earlier." Gibson nodded as his memory returned to this afternoon when Sprx almost crashed the fist rocket 3 into the ground where he was standing.

"It's alright, Sprx. I understand you're upset."

Sprx went to argue back but was cut off. "You know, we are alive, Sprx. And we do experience emotion. It's what gives us our identity. Nova was -is- a great teammate and friend, and we were all saddened by her departure. But she will return, if not for the team… then at least for you."

Sprx eyes looked into his cobalt friend and saw nothing but honesty in them. He looked back down, Gibson was right, (obviously) Nova would come back, and she wouldn't want him moping for her. She'd want him to continue on and protect Shugazoom.

He felt a small smile slide on his face as he touched Gibson's shoulder, "Thanks, Gibson." The red and blue monkey's shared smiles until Gibson's head turned to his arm, a small beeping emerged from it.

"That's odd…"

"What's up?" Sprx asked.

"It appears there is some heavy, unexpected fog has moved over Shugazoom Bay. It was supposed to be clear tonight." Gibson pressed a few buttons analyzing the information.

"Should we check it out?" Sprx was now on his feet, ready for some action.

"It's probably nothing, but just to be accurate." Gibson mumbled as he too rose to his feet. They then proceeded by Jet pack down to the beach.

/

Nova and Demi were now about 500 ft below sea level and closing in on the caves of Atlanicamaron. To her surprise the trip had been relatively smooth trip and no monsters so far. Nova's mind was swarming, remembering her father's words, "No one is omniscient…"

Demi's words soon brought her out of her trance, "There it is!" She looked ahead of her to see a magnificent coral gate inscribed with the word, Intelligence. The stopped in front of the door, looking for an entrance to the coral cavern.

"Wait," Nova said holding up her hand, "Something isn't right…"

Suddenly, a large tail came out of nowhere and smacked Nova and Demi into the coral door. They turned around fast, and saw a large green sea serpent. Its glowing yellow eyes, eerie against shadowy water, send a death glare toward the two simians. Nova blinked, and found herself slammed against the cave floor. Unknown to her, the rock manage to reactivate her tracking device, a low beeping coming from her back panel.

"NOVA!" Demi yelled as the creature's tail whacked her across the room.

Nova sat up, rubbing her back lightly to relieve the swirls of pain. She then swam full throttle at the beast, ramming into its side. It screeched and backed away slightly. Nova moved to Demi and helped her up.

The creature recovered from the smash and began bolting towards them again.

"Burn it!" Demi yelled in panic.

"Only one problem," Nova said as she gazed at the bubbles forming around her hands, "no fire under water."

"So, now what?" Demi's voice was brimming with anxiety.

"Now… SWIM FOR IT!" Nova yelled as she began to swim away as top speed, followed by her green friend and the serpent.

/

The red and blue simian landed on the beach, the fog covering them completely in an eerie mood. Gibson looked down at his scanner again, only this time shock covered his face.

Sprx noticed his friends eyes widen, "What's up?"

"I-I'm picking up a familiar signal on the radar."

"What?" Sprx flew over to Gibson and grabbed his arm. Sure enough, on the screen, was a series of red circles but one yellow dot. Yellow?

"NOVA!" Sprx yelled out of pure surprise and joy.

Gibson had to shrink back and cover his mechanical senor. "We have to go get her!"

"Now, Sprx-" Gibson started, only to hear a faint 'sploosh'. Gibson turned to see ripples in the water where his crimson friend was standing.

Gibson sighed, "Oh for the love of..." he muttered before following him.

"DON'T STOP!" Nova yelled as she pushed Demi through the twirled cave-maze that they were swimming. Her breathing was quickening and her heart pounded in her chest. The serpent was now hovering above them, following their every move. Nova rounded a sharp corner and hid in the wall shadow, grabbing Demi as she swam by. The serpent continued swimming, losing the two simians in the maze.

"This is getting us nowhere." Demi said, panting beside her golden comrade as they pressed against the wall. "What is it playing?"

Nova thought for a second, her gaze focusing on the ground her father's words still echoing… _No one is omniscient; we all have our strengths and weaknesses… strengths and weaknesses… strengths and weak-_

"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" asked Demi, confused.

"Can you keep that think busy?" Nova asked.

Demi nodded after a few seconds, "I think I can handle it."

"Good, I'll be back." Nova proceeded around another corner out of the green monkey's gaze.

Demi then turned her attention to the creature, "Ok, let's play."

/

Nova swam back to the coral gate and touched it with her hand, "Intelligence."

The door began to glow a light red color and the coral began to crack open. The water swirled all around her almost creating a tsunami feel of chaos. Nova struggled against the current as the doors opened wider, to reveal another capsule similar to Demitria's. Nova swam in after the small storm ended. She touched the container, and whispered the chanting code; "Awaken Water."

The capsule opened as something moved inside. Nova peered to see a blue monkey, with rose red eyes. The bottom half of her body wasn't a monkey at all, it was a tail. It was a red mermaid tail with fins and scales.

She was a sea-monkey.

(A/N: The simian version of a mermaid)

"Mmmhhmmm… what on-?" the monkey muttered as she sat up.

Nova extended her hand apologetically, "Are you ok?"

The monkey looked over at her casually, then her eyes widened in shock at the mere sight of the golden monkey, "Madam-"

"Look, I don't have time for formalities. Right now I wonder if you would like to end your monster's 'Capture the Flag' routine."

"Monster?" The simian looked terribly confused.

"Yes, right now it's 'playing' with one of my friends Demi-"

"DEMETRIA?" Suddenly she sprang out of the container, as if it shocked her. Her tail propelling her out of the room at a blazing speed, leaving a very confused Nova standing in the catacomb

"Was it something I said?"

/

"The signal is coming from up ahead." Gibson motioned with his mechanical limb to a small cave near the watery depth. He and his red counterpart had pin-pointed the location of their missing yellow teammate. As they swam into the cavern, the darkness seeming foreboding what was in store for them.

Swimming ahead, Sprx edged deeper into the cave. His once fear of the water was dismissed by the pure determination of finding Nova. Suddenly a strong current came rushing towards them. The two monkeys braced themselves as the shock passed. Sprx opened his eyes to see a figure moving towards them through the darkness. For a second his heart jumped, _could it-_. His thought was cut short when a green haired and pinked eyed monkey stopped before them, panting out of breath. She glanced at them for a few moments before a horrible roar echoed through the cavern. All three monkeys froze, fear lodging their voices in their throats. Another roar followed by a fast moving shadow, causing Demetria to finally screech, then began speeding toward the entrance.

Gibson and Sprx looked at each other and then down the darkness once more. Finally from the depths, the water creature emerged, enraged and chaotic. Both primates screamed and followed the stranger's lead out of the cave and into the light blue water. The creature was stunned slightly by the light freezing to let its yellow eyes adjust to the brightened world. This gave Sprx and Gibson the time necessary to hide behind a rock formation.

"What the heck was that?" Sprx asked his blue companion, panting heavily.

"For once, I don't know," Gibson replied smoothly yet slightly shaken by the frightening beast. He peeked out from behind the rock, "It appears to be some kind of sea serpent." The creature turned around sharply at the sound of the monkey's voice. Gibson quickly hid again.

"Ok so how do we take it down?" Sprx emphasized his point, punching his fist into his hand.

A scream cut off what Gibson was about to offer. The partners swam out of hiding to see the serpent squeezing the green female.

"HEY! Let her go!" Sprx said as he and Gibson activated their transformers. The beast looked over at the pair, and with the distraction, Demi managed to escape his monstrous tail.

"Uh-oh," Demi muttered as she watched the monster attack the two other monkeys, "I'd better get Nova, stat!"

/

Nova and her friend exited the maze, "I don't understand, she was in here when I last saw her."

Demi swam up to the two, panting heavily, "NOVA, NOVA, NOVA!"

"Demi, what happened? The last time I saw you, you were heading off to fight the monster."

The blue sea monkey cleared her throat, "First of all, I wish to clarify that it's not a monster. It's the mythical Viper that was assigned to attack anyone trying to awaken me."

"Yeah, well, it's doin' a great job," Demi caught her breath and opened her eyes. She gasped and pointed toward the monkey, "AQUA?"

The monkey named Aqua returned the gasp, "Demetria! Oh it's so good to see you!"

The two monkeys embraced each other, giggling like two school girls. Nova stood there, awkwardly.

"Umm… you to know each other?"

Aqua looked at Nova, "Oh she didn't tell you?" Demi smiled and started bouncing up and down, "We're cousins!" (A/N: HAA! You thought I was gonna say SISTERS!)

"Oh," Nova said, again awkwardly, "Gee, maybe you could have mentioned that!" She sent Demi a look, which she completely ignored.

"Oh! Speaking of new people, I saw these two monkeys out of the cavern."

Nova stood straight like she'd been shocked, "WHAT?" Aqua and Demi just stared at her, a bit surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Uhhhh, I mean, No really? What did they look like?" Nova was praying that it wasn't who she was thinking.

"Umm, one of them was blue and the other was red." Demi answered after a moment of thought.

Nova slapped her forehead, _great, just great. Why'd they have to show up now? _Aqua's concerned voice brought her out of her thoughts, "What would they be doing around here?"

"Well, I was running from the Viper then I found myself outside, then it grabbed me," Demi eyes widened as she added with worry, "OH CRAP, THE SERPENT WAS FIGHTING WHEN I LAST SAW THEM!"

Aqua's eyes widened, "I'd better call it of before it does them in. You all go to land, I'll see you soon."

The trio nodded simultaneously, and sped off to their appropriate places

/

Sprx was hurled against the rock wall for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

_Dang this thing just keeps comin'!_

He rubbed the back of his head, the metal dented from the thrashing creature. He looked up to see Gibson trying to escape the beast tail. Sprx charged up his magnets, preparing to attack it again, when out of the blue-

"VIPER!" A feminine voice projected itself from behind the monster. The beast whipped around and flung Gibson against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Gibson!" Sprx was about to swim for his friend only to find the creature's tail still in motion, and aimed at him. Its tail made contact with Sprx's body, sending him flying up and out of the water. He landed on the sandy beach, where he coughed up some water. He sat up, his body aching in ways he wasn't even sure was possible. He looked out at the bay, debating what to do next. He had to get Gibson, but rushing into battle with that thing, didn't seem like the best option. He needed help.

"Sprx to hyperforce, do ya read me?"

"_We read you Sprx, what happened?" _Chiro's voice came in over the communicator.

Sprx looked back at the water before responding, "You guys aren't gonna believe this."

/

"What is the meaning of this? You aren't supposed to be attacking mortalas, you'll give our position away!" Aqua scolded the sea creature, her blood red eyes blinking seriously. The serpent lowered its head, apologetically, begging its master for forgiveness. Aqua sighed, "I don't want to see this ever again. It doesn't matter now, I'm free. That means you are relieved of your duties."

The creature perked up and swam over to the girl, licking her lovingly, with a pleading look in its eyes.

"FINE! We can still see each other, on one condition. Stay hidden." Aqua stroked the creatures head as it licked her cheek in agreement then sped off into the cave once more.

"Well, now that that's taken care of-" Aqua was about to swim off when she notices someone lying on the sea floor. He was cerulean, similar to her fur, yet his eyes were a mysterious black. She stared at him curiously for a few moments, what _was a cybernetic monkey doing on this planet? Could there be more? _She shook her head, trying to remove the questions. She moved her hands around his neck forehead and chest. _He is unconscious,_ she thought, _I must get him on land._ She swam down to him and hoisted him up to the surface.

As she breached the water's surface she released a breath she wasn't holding. She dragged the stranger on the shore and leaned down, placing her metal ear on his chest. She heard a faint heart beat, and laid him back on the sand. She moved her hands and arms in a circular motion before moving them toward the blue monkey's mouth. A steam of water exited his lips before he sat up, violently coughing. He flopped back on the sand, groaning.

Gibson barely opened his eyes, the sunlight blinding painful to his onyx eyes. For a second, he thought he hadn't survived the serpent incident. He then felt the wet sand under his fur and quickly determined that he hadn't died. He also saw a shadowed outline of something hovering over him, staring at him in concern. His eyes widened as he saw a pair of shockingly gorgeous crimson eyes blinking towards him. He was about to say something when he heard a voice call out for him, "GIBSON!"

Gibson sat up and turned to see his team running toward him, worry etched in their faces. Gibson turned back to his savior, about to offer his thanks, when he found no one there. A surprised and anxious look crossed his face as he scanned the area franticly for those eyes or for anyone, however he found himself alone.

"Gibson, are you alright?" Antauri's voice was the first to be heard as he was helped by Otto off the sandy floor.

"I-I believe so."

"We'd better get him back to the robot, just in case." Chiro added as he and Antauri nodded.

Gibson said nothing through the conversation, his mind was still occupied by the previous events. _Who was that? _His mind asked. The team made its way back to the robot, with Gibson following behind. He stopped and looked back at the water, he didn't know if he was hallucinating, but he could have sworn he saw a figure poke it's head above the water in the distance.

"Gibson, you alright?" Sprx called as he noticed his friend staring into nothing.

"Err… I'm fine, I'm coming." Gibson shook of his suspicions and assured himself it was all a mirage. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, and there was probably no one there. He ran to catch up with the others.

/

Out in the water, Aqua poked her head above the surface. She didn't want to leave the stranger alone, especially in his condition; however she couldn't allow herself to be spotted. So at the lat second, she jumped into the water leaving the monkey alone.

She watched, carefully, as they conversed with each other. As far as she could tell, they were all males; and they appeared to be related somehow. She gasped and plunged under as she noticed the blue monkey look her way. She couldn't comprehend why she was acting the way she was, all timid and sheepish. It wasn't completely in her nature. She waited until they all left, before climbing on shore. She laid there breathless, panting like a fish out of water. A flash of light a few seconds later, revealed her tail gone, now replaced with blue legs and tiny white feet. Aqua stood on her feet, stumbling slightly as she began to walk down the beach.

She could shake the feeling she hadn't seen the last of that stranger.


	8. Chapter 8

Prophecy of Elements- Awakening Air

The Super Robot was surprisingly busy at such an early time in the morning. The Hyperforce was in an important meeting dealing with the peculiar incidents happening on Shugazoom.  
"This is really weird," the boy leader said a worried look on his features, "I mean; things like this haven't happened in Shugazoom before."  
"It's true; the city has never been rocked by an earthquake that big." Otto added wearily, his eyes cast to the video screen. It displayed various building getting shaken, citizens running in fear and the two mysterious figures at the construction site.  
"Well, if you ask me, this is all too coincidental for my taste. Something's going on..." Sprx said wiping the glossy, red surface of his magnets.  
"There are many pieces in this puzzle, and they all fit together. The question is how they connect." Antauri proclaimed coming out of his lotus meditative position.  
Everyone looked to Gibson; who was sitting in his chair, eyes closed in thought. When he opened them, he received a blank stare from his team members.  
"What? Was I supposed to say something?" The dense tone in his voice sparked some worry in his friends as he stood up and left the room.  
The only other comment came from Otto, "What wrong with him?"

Gibson walked into his laboratory, his mind hazed with thought. It was those eyes... It seemed bizarre for him to act this way over a complete stranger. He had tossed and turned all night, barely focused on his work and team. He walked over and slowly day down. His silver palms dug into the bridge of his nose. He felt so troubled, like his very soul was being ripped from his chest. What bothered him more was the fact he was worried over something as simple as a pair of ocular lenses. However his curiosity was perked as one question entered his mind  
Where were those eyes now?

Aqua moaned in her sleep, slowly opening her crimson eyes to the sun rays that bathed the cave in light. She rose to a sitting position, stretching her arms above her head. She looked around the cavern to see Demetria still sleeping, curled up in a tiny ball, and Nova awake standing by the mouth, gazing at the golden dawn. Aqua stood to her feet and walked behind her new leader.  
"Greetings." She said, turning to face the sunrise as well.  
"Hey."  
"So, I suspect that we must-"  
"Awaken Air?" Nova cut her off and turned to face her, "Yes."  
Aqua's face scrunched in annoyance, but straightened when she saw the tired look on Nova's face. It seemed etched with worry and stress and her eyes seemed to lose their peppiness.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, stretching her arm to reach her shoulder.  
"I'm fine. I just had a rough night that's all."  
"If you're sure…"  
"'Yeah, I'm ok." Nova smiled, "Pretty soon the whole team will be together again."  
"Not to be unfair, but you were never apart of the team until now." Aqua replied with a small smirk across her lips.  
Nova, in return, playfully stuck her tongue in the blue simian, causing her to giggle.  
That slight giggle caused Demi to yawn and wake up, rubbing her magenta eyes to the new-found sun. She then sat up and smiled,  
"Morning! So, let's go wake up Giselle!"  
"Now, hold up, let's learn from our mistakes. These mortalas have been on our tails for this whole mission. We will need to distract them." Aqua placed her hand below her chin, what she often did when she was thinking.  
"I have an idea." Nova said, gathering the girl into a group huddle.

"I can't believe were on crowd control, Gibson." The red monkey scoffed as he and his blue partner stood on to of a old brick building watching the large crowd of citizens going to various tents and exhibits.  
"Sprx," Gibson, huffed tiredly, "Last time the circus remained in Shugazoom, we all almost became circus clowns. We don't want a repeat of that. this maybe the only happiness the citizens get in the war."  
Sprx grumbled and plopped down on the ledge. Gibson sighed and followed his actions. He looked over and noticed Sprx's forlorn frown and felt a pang of sadness in his own heart.  
"I miss her too."  
Sprx sat up and cast a surprise to the blue simian.  
"We all miss Nova, Sprx; but we must press on. It would be what she would want."  
Sprx straightened up and sighed, "Yeah, I know Gibson. I just wish she could have told us what was going on. Maybe we could have helped or something."  
"Nova would never leave the team unless she had a good reason. She will come back, we just need to wait." Gibson placed a hand on his friends shoulder in a comforting manner.  
Sprx chuckled and replied in a fake tired tone, "I've waited for her my whole life, I don't how how much longer I can wait."  
Both men chuckled as Sprx saw something dart through the crowd.  
He turned on his binoculars and noted the presence of a certain pink and green furred monkey.  
"Hey, Gibson." Sprx pointed to his target as he looked, "Found one."  
Gibson opened his transmission, "Gibson to Hyperforce: we have a visual on target one. She appears to be heading toward the big tent. Target two not yet spotted."  
Chiro's voice radioed in on the line, "Alright team, try to make contact. We want to get some information outta her."  
Gibson and Sprx the proceeded down the building and through the crowds after their target.

Demi wandered through the swarms of people. Her eyes darted all around trying to watch her back as she moved. Stick to the plan, that was everything on her mind, the plan; the plan, the... Hey!  
Demi stopped as she heard a small cry. She followed the sound until she came to a booth with a rather large looking man inside. His fat lips smirked as the thick cigar burned brightly as he laughed. The little girl looked ready to cry as she sagged her head, ashamed. Demi noticed the booth was a carnival game, more precisely knock the milk-bottles. The game looked obviously rigged, brown glue poking out from the bottoms of the fogged glasses. Demi scowled and her temper rose, to cheat a child out of joy? Oh someone needed a lesson. She noticed the girl begin to walk away.  
"Hey!" She yelled as she ran to meet the kid. The little girl turned to see the green and pink monkey run toward her.  
"Hello." the simian smiled happily  
"Um... Hi." the girl said nervously.  
"Did that mean guy cheat you out of a prize?"  
"Yeah, be said he give me the teddy bear if I won, but he ball just bownced off." Tears started to fill her eyes as she added, "Then he said I throw like a baby."  
Demi tutted and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll get it for you."  
"Really?". The girl perked up immediately.  
"Sure, watch this."  
She strutted over to the stand and smacked a dollar she had found on the table.  
The guy looked at the animal for a minute before giving her a baseball.  
Demi looked at the sorry excuse for a piece of sporting equipment, then back to the figure.  
"One dollar a ball."  
"You call this a ball?" Demi said pitifully. "I've seen better balls in a junkyard. You know, where you got all this crap."  
"Hey monkey, this ain't junk.". He looked  
mad as his eyes widened.  
"Really? How about a bet?" Demi smirked as she edged forward.  
"Yeah."  
"Fine. I bet that I can knock down all of them in one shot, blindfolded."  
"Deal, fat chance it happenin' though." The man scoffed as he crossed his arms.  
Demi smiled, surprised how gullible this guy was. Behind the guy, the brown glue began to wiggle. It sprung to life and ran across the table and onto the floor, slipping under the man's shoes.  
Demi took a green bandana and covered her magenta eyes, wound up her pitch and tossed it at the glass bottles. The ball smashed through the containers and proceeded to destroy the shack! The ball bounced all over the wooden walls like it had a mind of it's own. The structure wobbled before collapsing to the ground. The man pushed himself out of the rubble, coughing from the smoke.  
"HEY! How you do dat?"  
Demi slid off the blindfold, giggled and shrugged, "Guess I'm just THAT good." She walked over and picked a green Teddy bear that surprisingly landed on top of the mess, unharmed.  
"I'll take my prize. Oh and you better clean up all this junk, it's not good for the environment."  
The fat guy looked ready to blow, the cigar still burning in his lips.  
"Oh, and by the way," She walked over yanked the smoking stick out of his fat lips.  
"These things are terrible for your health."

Otto stumbled through the crowd, looking for the mystery girl. She was last spotted near the big tent. He dashed through crowds of citizens and came to a sudden halt. In the clearing of people was the monkey alone with a little kid. He didn't want to be spotted so he hid behind a popcorn and candy stand as he watched the target carefully.  
"Here you go." She said, the green monkey give the girl a light green teddy bear.  
A sparkle seemed to illuminate the kid's eyes as she gazed happily at the stuffed object. She ripped it from her metal hands and cuddled it tightly in her arms.  
"Thank you, miss!" she said happily before running off to find her parents.  
The monkey sighed at the little girl.  
"Ok, focus! The mission, remember!"  
With that, Otto came out of hiding and grabbed the girl from behind, trying to restrain her.  
"Hey!" She yelled in protest as she squirmed in her attacker's arms. She managed to shift positions to face her enemy. Otto expected her to hit him, or at least scream, however her reaction surprised him. Her eyes widened as she seemed to stare into his depth of black. Her jade fur bristled and her body went lax in his strong arms.  
"Umm... Are you ok?" Otto asked carefully. He didn't want to be set into a trap.  
"Hmmm?" The monkey blinked and shook her head. "Oh, you caught me, didn't you?"  
Otto only nodded his head.  
A tiny smile came over Her white lips,  
"Well, at least my captor is cute."  
Otto felt his cheeks heat up at the statement.  
"Uh... Thank you?" Should he be thanking her?  
She was about to respond when Sprx and Gibson met up with him.  
"Nice going, Otto." The red monkey gave him a thumbs up.  
"She isn't hurt is she?" Gibson questioned worriedly as Otto stared at him, puzzled.  
"Nah, she's-" Otto turned to continue his statement, only to see the stranger unconscious in his arms.  
Sprx walked over and helped Otto place the figure on the ground as she began to awake.  
Gibson was the first to speak,  
"Who are you?"  
The girl blinked, then smiled, "My name is Demi and I'm running blocker for my two friends up there." She poked her gleaming digit in the air toward a large building with two figures at the top.  
The trio looked at each other in surprise as Chiro and Antauri joined the group.  
"Good job team." the boy leader said strongly.  
"No time kid, look!"  
The two extras looked towards the roof to see two figures standing on the roof top, waiting for something.  
"Chiro, your orders?" The silver monkey asked, his voice slightly tense with the atmosphere.  
"Alright, team intercept and capture. I'll see what we can do with our friend here." Chiro said confidently as he took the girl out of Otto's hold. Needless to sat, she wasn't happy at all.  
The monkeys flew up to meet their intruders as Chiro turned to the girl simian. He pressed his transmitter, transforming into his normal form and got down on knee level to see her, eye to eye.  
He smiled, "Now, what's your name?"

Aqua paced back and forth across the hot asphalt as Nova had sat down on her thighs in a praying position. Her eyes closed as she glowed gold, trying to gather some energy for her body.  
"What's taking her so long?" Aqua mumbled nervously as she wrung her hands together, a serious scowl on her muzzle.  
"Don't worry," Nova said as she stopped glowing but didn't open her orbs, "she'll show. She knows the plan."  
"Yes, but can she pull it off?" The blue simian sighed, "I should have went with her..."  
Nova's eyes shot open as she said, " It's here."  
Floating across the skyline was a huge, fluffy white cloud. As it slowly approached the building, a crystalized staircase revealed itself on the surface. Nova stood as Aqua joined her side when the cloud stopped.  
"We must hurry." Aqua stated some-what calmly, "The air fortress only appears on Shugazoom's planet for a hour before vanishing for ten years."  
"Then we have a window of opportunity." Nova said, her fur lighting aflame as she walked on air to the platform, keeping Aqua afloat with her.  
Everything seemed to be going well when, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
The blue and fire monkey stopped as the fire turned to see the Hyperforce standing in attack position.  
"What do you want me to do?" Aqua whispered to her flaring leader.  
Nova thought for a minute, "Go, I'll hold them off."  
As soon as she finished, The blue and red monkey dashed up the stairs as Nova turned to face her own team.  
She jumped and landed on the roof, slowly rising to her feet  
This was going to be fun

"As guardians of this city and planet we order you to surrender now,or we will use force to bring you to justice." Antauri's sturdy voice commanded as the team took out their weapons in emphasis his point.  
Nova smirked, this would be difficult but she had the advantage. She knew her teams strengths as well as their weaknesses. She knew she could take them.  
"Guardians," she spoke seriously, surprised by her voice difference in her inferno mode, "You are warned. I mean you no harm and I wish to keep it like so. Leave me to my business and no one shall be hurt."  
She flared to emphasize her message, created two flaming swords.  
The two forces prepared to meet, when Nova ring began to glow.  
Fantastic, now? Nova thought in agitation. She then dramatically raised her arm and in a flash of fire vanished. The Hyperforce looked around, trying to find relocate their villainous target when a dozen black and white minions appeared from the stairwell.  
"Formless, HERE? NOW?" Sprx grumbled impatiently.  
The monkeys and goo soldiers attacked each other, Antauri nodded to his teammates before flying to the crystal staircase, following a small hunch.  
Inside, Antauri was amazed at the vast heavens of beauty  
the palace held. The structure itself seemed to be made from opaque glass, creating a sanctuary feeling. Under a vaulted ceiling of orange tapestries stood the two mystery figures over a pod of metal. The silver monkey quickly hid behind an ivory pillar and listened to the sinkage talk.  
"Is she almost awake?" the fire one asked as the blue monkey stood across from her. She was moving her arms in a circular motion.  
"Yes, soon she shall be one of us again."  
"With the team together, nothing can stand in our way."  
"Let's make it official." The fire creature stretched it hand toward the unsuspecting thing inside.  
Antauri took that as a symbol and used his telepathic primate powers to knock both simians away from the capsule.  
"Awaken Ai-aaaaahh!" It yelled as it flew backwards.  
The silver simian ran up the steps toward the pod and stopped when he gazed inside.  
Nestled inside the capsule was a violet monkey with gleaming orange eyes. She was covered in a purple silk blanket, decorated with orange honeysuckles and green vines. Her face was calm, almost like she was asleep through the crisis around her. Dark midnight hair, swerving around her body, elegantly. Anaturi froze, shocked at the peaceful scene and at the strange girl before him. He couldn't understand why, but he felt a peculiar feeling fill his body as he stared at the stranger.  
Antauri then felt himself thrown aside, his metal body sliced and scorched from the attack. He looked up in anger to see the flaring monkey bearing two swords of pure fire.  
The other blue monkey ran to the pod, her eyes filled with worry as she moved one arm down the girls body, scanning her. Her eyes seemed paralyzed with concern, "She's not responding!"  
Her next thought was cut as the fortress began to rumble,  
"We have to get out of here!" she yelled franticly as she heaved the girl's body onto her shoulder. The flaming simian took one final look at the heavily panting spiritual leader, before grabbing the others and flying off.  
Antauri struggled to his feet, clutching his burned side and began running out. He barely managed to fling himself out of the palace and onto the asphalt before it vanished completely.  
The monkey team made quick work of the formless and met to help the silver monkey.  
"Antauri, you ok?" Otto, said holding onto one side of him while Sprx holding the other.  
"I'm alright, slightly burned, but I'll live."  
Gibson looked up to see the castle gone and the figures fly off.  
"Let's get him back to Super Robot."

"Look, Chiro," Demi sighed for the umpteenth time, "I would love to tell you but I can't. I swore to it!"  
Chiro clicked his tongue in frustration. He had been like this with her for over an hour and only knew her name.  
"Look, Demi. I know you can't tell everything but can you tell me something?" He was trying to stay calm, but failing miserably, his face reddening with blood.  
Demi was about to respond when she perked up and her head shot, before a nervous look across her muzzle. She turned back to the boy, a foreboding look in her magenta red eyes.  
"Chiro, the war is just getting started. Soon, something will happen that will change all this entirely, then the war will begin. Be careful."  
And before he could question her anymore questions, she ran off.  
"Wait!" he yelled, extending his hand in her direction, but it was too late.  
He stood there, wondering about her words when his thoughts scrambled at the sound of his communicator.  
*Hyperfoce to Chiro, come in kid, over.*  
"Chiro here, did you stop them?"  
*Unfortunately not, unlucky timing with some formless. Antauri got messed up in the struggle. He'll live.*  
"Alright, I'll be back t the robot soon. Chiro out."  
He then dashed toward the gleaming metal robot in determination.

Else where, two hooded figures entered a temple on top of a mountain. Passing through a few hallways they came to two pods.  
In one was a male, yellow monkey with electric blue eyes. He wore a light blue cape over his shoulders and a big, blue lightning bolt across his broad chest. In the second chest was a female monkey with black fur and icy blue eyes, the blue looked almost white. She wore a tight blue dress that matched the color of her eyes, as well as matching high heels. Ebony hair flowed out of her skull and down to her waist, a swooped bang covered her right eye.  
The two figures split, each walking over to a different pod.  
One removed his hood to see a tall, charcoal black simian with smokey eyes an bright yellow pupils. He opened the pod and touched the boy, causing his eyes to flutter open.  
"Ugh... What the?"  
"Wake up boy." The male grunted as the yellow male sat up  
The other figure walked to the other tube and opened it, same as the male. She lifted her hood to see a drop-dead, gorgeous pink monkey with lustful gold eyes. The girl slowly began to stir, "Bloody..."  
"Wake up, there isn't much time."  
Both monkeys sat up and swung their legs over the side, finally making eyes contact.  
"Well, hello babe." The yellow monkey said nogalisticly as she scowled a him, getting up and roughly slapped him across the face.  
"Oww..."  
"What the devil is HE doing up?"  
"Enough arguing." the black male said as the pink female joined his side, "The time has come."  
A greedly look appeared in his eyes as he smirked,  
"Let the war begin."

Nova paced back and forth, antsy as Aqua was scanning the girl. Demi came running in, panting out if breath.  
"How is she?"  
Aqua stopped and sighed wearily as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
"Not good, her pulse is barely there. Her grain is half awake and her body is practically lifeless."  
"How much longer can you give her?" Nova stopped pacing.  
"Unless I get the proper medical equipment, at most 24 hours until her heart stops completely."  
Nova took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
"I can't let that happen."  
"But Nova," Demi asked questionably extending her arms, "where can we get technology like that?"  
Nova lifted her head toward the setting sun. She made up her mind, right then.  
I'm breaking them into the Super Robot.


End file.
